Chapter 1/New Mission
(Starbase, outside the docking area) Kelly gets ready to leave as she's saying goodbye to her mom, dad, and uncle. Bye guys Kelly says as she hugs them. John looks at her. Be careful out there Kelly and always keep an open mind John says as he looks at her. She laughs. I will dad Kelly says as she looks at him. She hugs her mother. Love you Kelly and always call us Paige says as she hugs her. Kelly nods. I will mom Kelly says as she looks at her mother. She hugs Typhuss. Any advice Captain? Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. Typhuss looks at her. Keep your crew safe says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She smiles at him. I will Kelly says as she walks through the hatch as it closes. John looks at them. She's going to the Trench isn't she John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes she is says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Main bridge) Captain Martin walks onto the bridge and sits in the Captain's chair and looks at the small console on her armrest. Helm disengage docking clamps and take us out thrusters at one half Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Morris. He inputs commands into the helm. (Space) The Aegis leaves the starbase and then leaps into warp on course for the Trench. (Warp speed) The Aegis flies at warp. (Captain's quarters) Kelly is unpacking her stuff that she brought with her and puts the picture of her family on her desk and her clothes into a drawer. Then the com activates. Captain we're approaching the Trench Commander Tyson says over the com. She activates the com. I'm on my way Commander Captain martin says as she looks at the photo of her and Kirk on their first date. (Space) The Aegis drops out of warp and heads into the Trench. (Main bridge) Captain Martin is sitting in her Captain's chair looking at the main viewer. There's a lot of M-class planets in the system one of them has to suit the Vulcans Commander Tyson says as he looks at his console. She looks at her crew. All right everyone this is the Trench from what I've heard its a very dangerous part of space but we're on the most advance Starfleet vessel in the fleet and we've got a job to do all right Mr. Morris take us in one half impulse and Mitchell take us to yellow alert Captain Martin says as she looks at her two officers. One half impulse aye Captain Lieutenant Morris says as he inputs the commands into the helm. Then Mitchell looks at her console and takes the ship to yellow alert as the shield go up. Yellow alert aye Captain Lieutenant Mitchell says as she reports to the Captain. (Space) Captain's log stardate 213625.2, we've been in the Trench for over a day now and we've not encountered any unwelcome guests, we're still on the search for a homeworld for the Vulcans but so far no luck and the crew is getting worried about being in this part of space but since we're here we're gathering much data we need for Starfleet to look at. The Aegis is at impulse speed. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Commander Tyson is sitting in the Captain's chair while Captain Martin is resting in her quarters for awhile. Then Lieutenant Moreti reports. Sir picking a level one distress call from a starbase in sector 8 their reporting an attack by an unknown ship and requesting assistance Lieutenant Moreti reports to Commander Tyson. He pressed the com on the armrest. Captain Martin report to the bridge we're receiving a distress call from a starbase in sector 8 of the Trench Commander Tyson report. I'm on my way a groggy Captain Martin says on the com. Helm set course and engage Commander Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Morris. He nods at him and moves the warp handle forward. (Space) The Aegis jumps to warp speed.